(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a rectangular storage box for keeping things and more particularly, to such a rectangular storage box that is folding collapsible.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In order to save storage space, many storage box suppliers provide different designs of folding collapsible storage boxes. A folding collapsible storage box is known comprising a flexible rectangular cloth box body and a plurality of rod members supporting the cloth box body in shape. These rod members include four horizontal top rods, four horizontal bottom rods, and four vertical corner rod members. When assembled, the rod members are kept spaced from one another at a distance so that the storage box can be twisted and then folded into a flat status having a reduced size. This structure of storage box is complicated and not convenient to operate. Further, this storage box does not have a stiff outer appearance because it uses a cloth material for the box body. If a hard or stiff material is used for the box body, the storage box becomes not collapsible.